


Clingy

by RinRin24



Series: 100 ways to say 'I Love You' [49]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 51, Disaster spin-off, Fluff, M/M, Taeyong having an internal war with himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 13:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13101477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin24/pseuds/RinRin24
Summary: Taeyong never thought that he would be the 'clingy' type of boyfriend. But maybe he should reconsider that.





	Clingy

**Author's Note:**

> Day 51 - Call me when you get home  
> Based on [this tumblr post.](http://p0ck3tf0x.tumblr.com/post/98502010026/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you)

Taeyong didn't think that he was clingy usually, but as he watched Yuta pack his things into his backpack after their lesson, he was ready to go against this. He wanted to cling onto Yuta's legs so that the other won't be able to go out on that door. He wanted to hug him from behind and never let go. Maybe kiss him until he forgets that he wanted to go home. 

But since Taeyong was a grown up man and not a 5-year-old child, he just leaned against the door frame and watched his boyfriend with a soft smile on his face and his arms crossed, so that he won't reach out for Yuta.

Yuta pulled the zipper up before he threw the pack onto his back. He stood up and gave Taeyong a wide smile as he turned to him.  
"This is all" he said, before he crossed the room to leave. Taeyong stepped aside to give him space and followed him to the door. 

"And even if it wasn't, you can always just come back for it" he said, still having his arms crossed in front of him. Yuta was so close as he sat down onto the floor to pull on his shoes, Taeyong couldn't easily just push him down and then never move again. His smile wavered for a moment, but luckily Yuta didn't see it. 

Nakamoto chuckled.  
"That's true, too" he said, as he stood up and reached for his jacket. 

Taeyong looked at his keys that were next to the door. He could easily just lock the door and threw the keys out of the window. Fuck, no, that would be creepy. He shouldn't be thinking like this. 

Yuta pulled his jacket on before he took on his backpack and stepped to Taeyong to press a soft kiss onto his lips.  
"See you next week" he said when they parted, and smiled at Taeyong, which he couldn't help but reciprocate. 

"Call me when you get home" Taeyong answered, caressing Yuta's arm softly before he let him go. 

Yuta stepped to the door and opened it.  
" See you!" He said, before he eventually went out.

Taeyong only turned away to hit his head against the wall when the door was closed.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on Twitter: [Rinrin2442](https://twitter.com/RinRin2442)


End file.
